The Turtle and The Coyote
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: Humphrey and Lilly have some fun out in the woods of Jasper. A requested lemon. WARNING: Sexual Content


In the woods of western Jasper lie two wolves. Humphrey and Lilly lay in the soft grass passionately kissing each other. Lilly lay on the top grinding her body against Humphrey's body beneath her.

Humphrey smiled at her actions and grabbed onto to her hips as she continued to rub against his lower area. He wanted to return the pleasure so he began to lick and suckle on her chest.

She began to kiss and lick his grey furry chest while he did the same to her neck. They met eyes for a moment and locked lips once more.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked after the break of the kiss.

"Never been more" She responded eagerly.

Humphrey slowly pushed her on her back and began to kiss down her body. Starting at her lips then slowly moving down her neck and chest. Once he made it to her lower area he slowly licked it from top to bottom.

She shuddered at his tongue and moaned from the pleasure she received. He smiled at his accomplishment and started to lick it some more. He shoved his tongue down her clit and began to lick around her walls. Her face tensed up and her body shook from the pleasure that she recieved.

Humphrey's tongue was traveling all through her deep vagina making Lilly let out loud moans. Lilly felt her climax building up and braced herself for Humphrey's actions. He shoved his face inside of her and from that action she released a loud scream of pleasure. Humphrey felt that she had released her orgasm and pulled his face out.

Lilly's face was nothing less of happiness and shock from the pleasure, Humphrey looked at her after he had licked up all of her cum.

Humphrey bended down over her and kissed her on the lips. Lilly grabbed his head and pulled him down as they began to make out. They shoved their tongues into eachother's mouths and began to feel all over the other's body. As they continued to make out, Humphrey alined his dick with her pussy and slowly entered her.

They both closed their eyes and let out a soft low moan. He began to slowly push in and out of her as they kept kissing and licking eachother's throats. Humphrey could feel the warmthness of the inside of her vagina and the tightness of the walls. He kept slowly moving in and out and they both continued to feel pleasure from it.

He then started to increase the speed of his humps, he began to move in and out much faster making them breathing faster and pant. They stopped kissing and looked at each other while he was humping her.

"Faster!" Lilly yelled out.

Humphrey increased in speed and began to go as fast as he could until he was basically pounding her. Lilly was rubbing her pussy as well to maximize the pleasure she was recieving. As he piledrived her she was shoving her whole finger in and out while releasing out loud moans and cries of pure ultimate pleasure.

They both could feel their climaxes begining to rise, but they didn't want this to end so quickly by them becoming tied together. He kept pounding her and as his orgasm was on the brink of exploding he pulled out and cummed all over Lilly's face. Lilly's orgasm came at the same time and she released on the ground, but she began to lick and swallow all of his salty warm cum.

"Oh yeah that was amazing!" Lilly said as she was licking the cum off of his dick.

"Well we aren't done yet" Humphrey smiled.

"You're right" Lilly smiled as she flipped Humphrey on his back.

Lilly was on top of him now and she grabbed his cock and alined it with her vagina. She put it in and began to move up and down on top of him. This time she was in control while Humphrey just sat back, she was going to make this good for him. She was basically hopping up and down on his dick and every time she landed it would make and a loud noise.

Humphrey decided to help a little and began to hump up towards her to add even more pleasure to their experience. She bended down and began to kiss him as they kept humping each other. Humphrey was pushing hard up into her, determined to make this more pleasureable for than him.

Lilly was about to orgasm and Humphrey knew from the look on her face so he did something to speed it up. He flipped her over on her back and began to pound her pussy with such great force and speed that she was screaming with pleasure every hump.

She then let out an amazing loud scream as she orgasmed all over his dick.

"Oh my god!" She let out.

"Another one? I haven't even cummed yet" Humphrey chuckled.

"You bet" She agreed.

Lilly stood up, turned around and put her tail in the air. Humphrey saw her dripping wet pussy and couldn't help but shove his finger in there. Lilly was shocked by his actions but loved it. Humphrey was fingering and licking her while holding her up.

"Oh yes! Oh!" She moaned.

He then stopped and got on top of her and entered her wet tail hole. He slowly moved back and forth as he was holding on to her ass. He then picked it up at a much faster pace that was making Lilly moan.

"Oh yeah baby fuck me!" She moaned out.

He was dry humping her asshole with great force and speed. Lilly's front part of her body was down on the ground, but kept her back part up in the air for Humphrey to fuck.

"Oh yeah that's it! Yeah!" She yelled.

He kept going, not knowing how much longer it was until they both released. Her tail was waving in his face and began to lick it. Lilly felt this and enjoyed it very much. She put it down to his dick and began to rub it to make Humphrey recieve more pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Fuck yeah!" Lilly said as Humphrey was humping her.

Humphrey could see Lilly about to cum and felt his building up as well. He began to hump harder and faster.

"Oh baby I'm about to cum! Come on! Yeah! Yeah!" She moaned loudly as she orgasmed on his cock.

Humphrey kept going to release his orgasm. She was exhausted but was still panting with pleasure from his humps. After a few more hard pounds he released his orgasm deep inside of her. They both fell to the ground, exhausted from a very enjoyable experience.

"Oh my god Humphrey! That was amazing!" She said in between breaths.

"Yeah it was" Humphrey replied.

They both laied there tied together, but after about twenty mintues Humphrey felt himself shrink down enough to pull out.

"We should do this again sometime" Humphrey suggested.

"Yeah we should" Lilly agreed.

Humphrey and Lily then both shared a kiss. Lilly moaned from the kiss, probably a little more than she should have.

Apprently Humphrey felt it too, the urge to go again. He began to rub her clit and she was pumping his shaft as they were making out. Their tongues were deep inside the other's mouth and Lilly broke the kiss.

"I want your cum in my mouth" She said impatiently.

She bended down to his lower area fully erected and began to pump it. She started to lick it as well and Humphrey grabbed her head and cock and put it in her mouth. Lilly began sucking it hard and Humphrey was moving her head back and forth.

Her tongue was licking all over his cock and her mouth was sucking it hard enough to hurt. Humphrey let her go for a second so she could breath and she began to pump it some more right in front of her face.

"Give it to me Humphrey! Don't be greedy" She smiled as she kept pumping his dick.

"If you want you'll have to work for it" Humphrey replied smiling.

Humphrey pushed her on her back and began to pump his dick over her face. Lilly's mouth was open and ready for his large about of cum to be released all over her. Humphrey felt it coming and picked up the speed until he knew he cuoldn't hold it in anymore.

He shoved his dick in her mouth and cummed inside. Lilly was sucking and licking all the cum off of his dick.

"That was delicious" She said as she finished swallowling it all.

"You want to go one more time before this is over?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah, lets do it" Lilly agreed happliy.

She stood up and they both began to make out. They were moving around while kissing, looking for a good place to fuck against. They stopped at a tree with her back against it. They broke the kiss and she turned around and leanded against the tree. She raised her tail in the air and Humphrey slided his dick inside of her.

He instantly started to pound her ass against the tree. They were both letting out loud moans of pleasure and Lilly was clawing the tree.

After a few mintues they felt as if their climaxes were about happen. Lilly braced herself by holding on to the bark that was on the tree and Humphrey tightly gripped her ass as they both orgasmed on each other.

They then fell to the ground, too exhausted and unable to go again. Neither of them said a word, they just laied there and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Hey everybody! How was it? Like I said this is a requested lemon so that's why I wrote it so don't expect a lot of Humphrey and Lilly lemons from me. I think I did a good job and I will not say the name of the person who requested it since that person asked to be anonymous. Anyway, to the person who requested the lemon and to you guys I hope you enjoyed and if you have a lemon request then feel free to PM me and I will hit you back when I can. So give me some reviews and I'll see you guys when I see you guys.**

_**ShadyWolf313**_


End file.
